Odd Habits
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Kisame expresses some concerns over Itachi's younger brother. Though Itachi doesn't see a reason to be concerned. Especially with the antics of everyone else around.


Odd Habits

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits at a table finishing homework. It wasn't like unversity classes mattered. He could hear the conversation just across the table. It seemed once again an older classmate was trying to gain a blonde attention. Deidara didn't seem impressed very much by Sasori. Sasuke could understand why... there was little interest. Deidara was only nineteen. Sasori on the other hand was thirty-five. As Deidara reaches acros the table to take a textbook away from Sasuke the younger Uchiha glances up. "If you both need privacy I can go back to my room and finish studying."

Deidara narrows a pair of blue eyes at Sasuke. "You're so useless. Itachi would atleast say something about not wanting to hear the conversation." Sasuke looks at the blonde with half a smirk before gathering his books. "I'm not my brother. Itachi may try to reason with him, but I won't. I'll be in my room."

Sasuke leaves Deidara and Sasori sitting at the table. Sasori reaches for Deidara. The blonde narrows his eyes. "Don't even think about it. I'd rather fuck moody than listen to you." Sasori frowns as the blonde disappears. Azure eyes look across the room as he hears laughter. Apparently Kisame had gotten quite the show by sititng in the room silently.

Kisame's next idea is to wander away also leaving Sasori alone in the kitchen. It seemed everyone had something else to do. Kisame snickers low as he watches Sasuke stretch with the chair to his desk leaning back some. Kisame expects the younger Uchiha to end on his back againsth floor as he leans a bit more. It doens't happen as the chair ends up back to standing perfectly. Kisame makes a face when Sasuke doesn't acknowledge him. Like Itachi the younger Uchiah had a habit of keeping his attention on his studies, and studying to music... even though the noise only seemed ignored by the Uchiha anyway. Both seemed to have the habit though.

Kisame's attention turns to Itachi as the older Uchiha stretches with a groan. It was after one-fifteen marking early morning. Kisame could hear flute music playing in Itachi's room. If anything what usually facisnated the older male was Sasuke's choice to sit and stare into the dark after everyone has gone to sleep. It was rather creepy. And yet when he told Itachi of it the older Uchiha simply shrug nonchalantly at Kisame's concern.

Kisame then remarked that it was rather creepy. Itachi only gave a response of Sasuke choice of being into nocturnal witchcraft is creepy also. Though they both could agree with something Sasuke hadn't killed anyone like the weirdo in the room down the hall. Hidan was even more creepy than Sasuke's habit.

"Itachi, that's all you worry about?" The raven haired male nods. Kisame makes a face. Itachi grins a moment. And then leans back against Kisame looking up. "What? Does a sixteen year old freak out the great killer shark? He's a boy Kisame, you were one once... you should know how interests jump around. Though I'm sure like most you expressed sexual interest by then also."

Kisame laughs. "Itachi, maybe he's no of those that'll never breed." Sasori makes an appearance in the doorway of Itachi's room at that moment. Apparently he had heard most of the conversation. "We can only hope." Itachi glares at Sasori, "that's my borther your talking shit about. You should really know better."

When the trio talking about Sasuke hear the teen laughing loudly they all shiver. Itachi knew his brother didn't find something funny that often and if he did there was usually cause for concern. Sasori and Kisame seems to creep towards Sasuke's room. Itachi doesn't bother creeping. The older Uchiha simply steps into the room without knocking. Sasuke sits laughing with Suigetsu lying across the floor. The raven teen has his bare foot on the platinum blonde's forhead. Suigetsu has his tongue sticking out a bit until Sasuke says something about if he continues he might end up licking toes. Suigetsu moves Sasuke's foot. "Freak." Sasuke laughs again.

**_A/N: I was incredibly bored when I wrote this.l I decided to finally post it. I'm not even sure if it's worth adding to._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
